


Unwanted

by takemylifenotmyheart



Series: Unwanted [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Forced arranged marriage, Loki is obviously very, very against the idea. // Arranged Marriage AU





	Unwanted

“Are you doing this to punish me? Is this for my actions on Midgard? Don’t you think you’ve punished me enough? Don’t you think you’ve punished us all enough? If Frigga was here she’d-”

The thought of Frigga momentarily slowed down the fire of Loki’s anger.

“Frigga ISN’T here-”

There was that familiar pinprick in his throat again.

“And who’s fault is that?”

He couldn’t help the words that had angrily tumbled out of his mouth. Loki’s voice was bitter, accusation was hotly dripping and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. He had never openly accused his father for Frigga’s death before this but he couldn’t help it, the provocation had been too much to contain. Loki had spent hours going over the events of that forsaken day wondering how things could’ve been different had he not been locked up in his cell like a beast. All while his father, his brother, all of them combined had been too weak to protect Frigga from the jaws of death, it was pathetic. He knew, he knew had he not been locked up, there was no way he would’ve allowed that to happen. The thought made his lips curl up in a snarl as he stood in front of Odin accusing him for one of his many countless mistakes, the costliest one of them all.

“ENOUGH LOKI, you have crossed all your limits. If the idea of punishment suits you, then consider it so. Consider it punishment for whatever actions you deem just. Just know, that my decision is final and the wedding is in a month.”

Odin had had enough of Loki’s insolence. Frigga’s death had been hard on everyone. He blamed himself every night for not being able to save his beloved wife, he didn’t need his disgrace of a son, this outcast telling him that. Did he think he was proud of what had happened? The thought that Loki might have been able to save her had he not been locked up and the guilt that it was all because of him had made Odin stay up nights, tossing and turning in his bed, sleep refusing to grace him. Loki wording his single worst regret had snapped something in Odin, he had rarely ever been this angry.

Glaring daggers at Odin, Loki stormed out of the palace hall, leather swishing and metal clinking angrily. He didn’t stop walking until he reached his room and slammed the door, still seething mad. Odin knew how much he hated the idea of marriages, arranged marriages even more to begin with. The idea of marriage was sacred to him in the way that despite all his faults and misgivings he believed that marriage was for two people who loved each other enough to want to share their lives. Love wasn’t for Loki, this much he knew and had accepted and thus by default marriage was also off the cards for him. Or so he’d thought until this catastrophe. “Diplomacy” Odin had called it. Diplomacy be goddamned, Loki had thought. Why couldn’t they just conquer Alfheim again if they were suddenly revolting again like they had earlier? What was so special this time that Asgard had to have an alliance via marriage? And why with him? Although Loki knew the answer to that question before the thought had even fully formed. It had to be him because his precious brother had already gotten married. Lucky for him, he’d married the midgardian Jane and he was blissfully enjoying married life which left only Loki as the available crown prince. A part of Loki knew that had Thor not been married, the task would’ve fallen to him instead and knowing Thor no matter how much it would’ve hurt him to not marry Jane, he would’ve done it. That was how Thor was, always putting others before him. It was pathetic, Loki thought. It would’ve gotten him out of marrying the Light Elf Princess though, he mused. Even then, Loki wasn’t Thor. When were people going to realize that and start treating the two of them differently and not as Thor and Not-Thor? He missed Frigga times like this. Frigga would’ve talked to Odin, Frigga wouldn’t have let Odin forcefully marry Loki off. It stung Loki that his last words to Frigga were that she wasn’t his mother when in truth, she was the only one who ever understood him and loved him for who he truly was. Not Thor’s younger brother but Loki. His throat almost started to choke up and Loki knew if he started counting his sorrows now he’d spend an entire eternity. Getting up from the bed, Loki paced around his room wondering what he could possibly do to get out of this. The stakes were higher than ever. The alliance had been made and all but formalized, only waiting for the marriage to be officiated and in the instance that the marriage was called off, it was war. Some diplomacy, Loki sniggered. It was even more ridiculous because Loki hadn’t even met who his future bride was going to be, it was as if his own marriage was about everything but him. Typical Odin, the only reason he had picked him up from Jotunheim was so that he could be used as a pawn in Odin’s elaborate chessgames hadn’t he? Sometimes he wondered how different his life would’ve been back in Jotunheim.

An idea slowly creeped into his head, it wasn’t foolproof but it was his only chance left. If there was some way he could convince the Light Princess against this marriage then maybe she could talk to her father and then maybe the marriage could be called off. He didn’t have to think too hard to plan it. He had waged war and plunged terror on Midgard, been directly in control with the mad titan Thanos, or so everyone believed anyway; in short he was fortunately notorious throughout all nine realms. Convincing someone to not marry him should be just about the easiest thing ever. A part of him wondered how the Light Princess had ever agreed to the marriage in the first place, now that he thought of it. The plan now set in his head he began to wait for Thursday when he knew Odin had invited the family over to Asgard for the formal announcement to the public. It would be the perfect time and place to talk to her and convince her to call off this marriage and it technically wouldn’t even count as Loki’s fault. Loki began to eagerly count the hours until Thursday, he couldn’t wait. For all the reasons he shouldn’t have been.


End file.
